1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode layered product for a cell and to a method for making the product.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as an electrode layered product for a cell, there is an electrode integrated product for a sealed rectangular cell, which is disclosed in JP-A-H07-335244, for example. This electrode integrated product includes an electrode plate having a rectangular shape and a separator material in a tape form. More than one electrode plate are disposed on the separator material in the longitudinal direction. Another separator material is disposed on the electrode plate. The separator materials are thermal-compression bonded to each other, so that an electrode body is formed. Then, this electrode body is bent in a zigzag manner, and the electrode integrated product, in which the electrode plates are stacked, is thereby formed.
In the above-described electrode integrated product, the independent electrode plates need to be arranged on the separator material in the longitudinal direction. Accordingly, it takes some time to arrange the plates, so that productivity for the product decreases. Moreover, since the separate electrode plates are arranged in the longitudinal direction, misalignment between the electrode plates is easily caused at the time of their arrangement and at the time of bending the plates. It is therefore highly possible that a defect of shape of the product is caused.